Write A Caption/Archive/138
=America's Foodbanks Struggle To Meet Demand= See how Dr. Colbert is helping out! (Click here) *At 11:45 AM, Easter Time, the FBI uncovered a warehouse filled with the mutilated bodies of turkeys. Authorities suspect the work of Thanksgiving Cartels. --Mutopis 4:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =Mumbai, India Targeted By Several Coordinated Attacks= *Terrorists throws craziest party ever, while setting city on fire... --Mutopis 4:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates Thanksgiving With The Troops From Camp David= *That phone cord is obviously Photoshopped. --GeorgeM 10:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think we have a winning caption! --Grazon 01:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Living cluelessly in all that luxury, while so many are hurting due to him at home and abroad. And, a COMPUTER? What the hell does he need a computer for? You know the dumbass probably can't figure out how to run his PS 2!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =The Dinner NASA Astronauts Enjoyed For Thanksgiving= *You remember that plan where we were going to shoot all our garbage into space?... --GeorgeM 10:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * The gravy clot looks delicious.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Protesters Close Bangkok Airport= *Or maybe it's another Olympics. Hard to tell from the picture. --GeorgeM 09:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =California Residents Prepare For Rain Following Wildfires= *California Handicapped Prepare For Sinuous Path To Work Following Sandbaggings --GeorgeM 09:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =Elephants Walk Through Resort Lobby= *Typical liberal media exaggeration. I only see one elephant. --GeorgeM 09:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *McCain seeing in a vacation resort, after losing a long and stressful election --Mutopis 22:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) *Mister, when we said we allowed pets we meant like a cat or dog--Mr SmokesTooMuch 07:18, 8 December 2008 (UTC) =Houses On Hillside Outside Rio= *In other news, Francisco Franco is still dead. --GeorgeM 09:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *This hill has eyes. --GeorgeM 09:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) =Hitler Artifact Recovered During Botched Robbery= * Ladies and gentlemen: Hitlers dildo. --Grazon 20:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *Always the narcissist, the dildo is engraved with his own likeness--Mr SmokesTooMuch 07:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) =New Book Features Posters From The W.P.A.= *I don't know... that brontosaurus looks awfully jolly for a syphilitic. --GeorgeM 09:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *This was actually a rejected McCain campaign poster. They were trying the approach where you present the downside first, and then end on an upbeat note; unfortunately, it didn't really work. --GeorgeM 09:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * No comet needed. Just randy dinos!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *McCain in his early youth as a model; at the time he was young, confuse, and desperate for money --Mutopis 22:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =Chef Prepares Box Lunches= *Not pictured: Chef Prepares People Lunches. --GeorgeM 09:58, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *And here we see Bunny Fufu's personal chef...--Thedragonoverlord 14:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *NASA cafeteria goes vegetarian after seeing astronaut's Thanksgiving dinner--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Attends Governors Meeting= * I wonder if I can cheat off others papers like in college? --Grazon 04:39, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =Venus, Jupiter And Moon Align In The Sky= It didn't look so happy in California. --Randroid 10:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *Jesus is returning and he comes in the form of Mickey Mouse--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC)